


【授翻】寒冷慰藉｜COLD COMFORT

by Ringeril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Revelations, Snowed In, Translation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 在大雪中追踪目标时，海瑟姆试图就家庭关系给康纳上一课。然而实际情况与他的想象不同。
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【授翻】寒冷慰藉｜COLD COMFORT

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cold Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996986) by [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken). 



> 是之前推荐的一篇我个人非常喜欢的HC文！  
> 这篇的特别之处可能在于一种诡异细腻的现实感，对父子之间无法解决隔阂、却命中注定地你中有我我中有你的把握非常引人入胜，是十分独特的故事。感谢原作者的写作与慷慨授权。

“我让你想起母亲吗？”康纳问，语气故作自然。他们正深一脚浅一脚地在雪中追逐目标。

离开旅客常走的路线已经有三天了。出于必要，康纳承担了领头的任务。海瑟姆适应了长途跋涉，适应了身体上的疲累，甚至适应了冰雪透过靴子让脚趾逐渐麻木的感觉；但他不再适应服从别人。这让他感到别扭，而且他清楚地知道，他的儿子，康纳，一定会选择利用这点小小的优势。

“没有，没什么特别的。”海瑟姆回答。

“我觉得你在说谎。”康纳说，声音缺乏平时惯有的、明显的情绪。他没在看海瑟姆。他沿着树丛中的小道行走，背对着他。认为这是一种信任的讯号也无可厚非。

“我当然会想起一些事情，”海瑟姆回答，“但不是关于你母亲。”

夜幕降临的时候，又有新的雪片落下。海瑟姆眨着眼睛抖掉它们，端详起康纳的后背。母子俩在外表上有些相似。也许不单是外表，两人在行动时都带着一种果决的气质。但当他看着康纳，他看到的不是齐欧。他看到的是一个肯威。他看到的是他自己。

他们继续前进。积雪越来越厚，刮起了大风，天色暗得海瑟姆只分辨得出脸前（1）的东西。每走一步，靴子顶部的内衬都让他跌跌撞撞。他宁可自己在别的地方，任何地方，臭气熏天的英式酒馆或者码头妓院都比无穷无尽的漫天落雪好。不过康纳拖着他往前。风雪之中出现了一座小木屋，一个令人欣慰的景象。

他们一起栽进那扇开着的，挂在铰链上的门。屋顶上有个洞，至少有三个酒桶大，雪片继续从当中飘进来。好在剩下的半腐烂的建筑多少能提供一点庇护。屋子中央，原本的火堆旁边，还有尚未被浸湿的木材。海瑟姆冷得手指发抖的时候，康纳想办法升起了火。他盘腿坐在地板上，时不时转头用箭一样尖锐的眼神看向海瑟姆。海瑟姆轻笑一声，上前坐在他旁边。剩下的椅子腐坏得厉害，应该承受不了海瑟姆的重量，地板显然是更好的选择。

“我们应该休息，”康纳说，“也许大雪明早就消散了。”

“同样消失的还有我们追踪的痕迹。”海瑟姆回答。

“你打算一个人继续的话，我不会阻止你。”

海瑟姆啧了一声，坐着没动。

“你想要让我想起她吗？”他问，“她很漂亮，聪明，优秀，而且凌厉。”这回换作康纳表现得措手不及，从眼角不安地瞥了他一眼。

“你的意思是我没有这些特质？”康纳问。

“差别大了。我很肯定。”海瑟姆在火光中打量他，橘色的光线在他的皮肤和眼睛里跳跃。“首先，你比她高得多。你还更倾向于不计后果地作出鲁莽的决定。”

康纳哼了一声。

“不过你们都选择信任我。我想在这个层面上，你们有相似之处。”

“我不信任你。”康纳说，又哼了一声。海瑟姆打了个寒战，康纳似乎也冷得发抖。雪花在他们周围打转，寒风从屋顶的破损灌进来。

“过来。”海瑟姆说，伸出一只胳膊。康纳生硬地看了他好一会儿，还是照办了。海瑟姆从行李里抽出一条毯子。他和康纳并排坐着，把毯子裹在两人的肩膀上。可这样对取暖的效果很有限。也许正因如此，康纳挪到一边侧躺下来，然后把海瑟姆扯了过去。他们还在发抖，胸口贴着胸口，胳膊在毯子底下环着彼此的腰。行李恰好能当枕头用，毯子也极其幸运地大到能从鞋跟一直盖到头顶。他们蜷在一起，颤抖着，前额相抵，离火堆近到刚好不会把自己烧着。

“我不愿意让你想起她，”康纳说，从手套里露出的指尖攥着海瑟姆的外套，恰好在腰窝的位置。

“那么，你想被当作你自己看待？”

“是的。”

海瑟姆笑了一声。“恐怕这个目的你永远也达不到，”他说，“至少你身体里有我的一部分，就像有她的一部分一样。”

“你不在我身体里。”康纳回应道，语气激烈。海瑟姆明白他的本意，但这句话在另一个层面上击中了他，哪怕康纳不可能是那个意思。一个出乎意料的念头忽然闪现，在那个念头中，他看到自己确实 _在他里面_ 。海瑟姆不像某些同僚那样常常屈服于性欲，但他理解那种冲动。某种意义上，征服康纳就是征服他自己；另一种意义上，这么做就是与齐欧重逢；更多的意义上，康纳坚实、温暖、充满男子气概又富有魅力，和这样的男人性交是海瑟姆极少有机会沉溺的快乐。海瑟姆这种身份的人被撞见和同性调情是不体面的，何况对方是他的混血私生子。但也许他能把争论转向对自己有利的方向。也许他能让康纳看清到底谁更聪明，谁更应该占据领导地位。

“我可以那么做，”他试探地说，“你会觉得享受吗，康纳？”

“我会享受……？”康纳逐字逐句地开口，似乎试图理解这些字词的意思，“我会享受你在——”他忽然停下来。他僵住了，深深地、艰难地呼吸了一次。海瑟姆知道他明白了。

“这是一种英式传统吗？”康纳问，“在你的国家，父亲经常和儿子睡觉吗？”

“不，他们不这么做。”海瑟姆回答。

“那么，好吧，”康纳小心地说，“我会享受的。”

海瑟姆明白过来：康纳认为这会敲响他心目中父子关系的丧钟。康纳认为和他上床标志着两人的分离，表明他们的血缘关系没有任何继承意义上的重要之处。海瑟姆发觉他落入了这个陷阱，必须挣脱；他把一只手滑进康纳的大腿之间捏了捏。康纳咬牙抽气，海瑟姆感觉到他紧绷起来。

他把康纳仰面推倒，躺在两人和火堆之间温暖的地板上，然后坐在他身上，靠着他的小臂，下腹贴着他的下腹。康纳任由他这么做；海瑟姆毫不费力地承认，如果康纳想要反抗，他完全办得到。从头上扯下毯子，冰凉的空气让他们又颤抖起来，现在海瑟姆能看清康纳火光映照下的脸。海瑟姆看到他的喉结随着吞咽的动作起伏，看到他努力保持脸色平静。康纳太过高大、强壮以及坚实，不符合传统意义上对美丽的定义，海瑟姆想，但他足够摄人心魄。

康纳用舌尖舔着嘴唇的时候，海瑟姆把嘴贴上去亲吻了他。这个吻本可以是纯粹的，或者亲昵的，然而起身之前海瑟姆吮吸并用牙齿剐蹭他饱满的下唇。康纳看起来理解了目前的状况，因为他抬起膝盖，脚踩着地面，大腿夹上海瑟姆的臀部。海瑟姆感觉得到他硬得厉害，便直起身跪在他腿间去解他的裤子。他把康纳的阴茎解放出来，用手把前端的皮肤撸开。它又长又粗，顶部湿润。

海瑟姆用指腹把那些液体抹开，动作缓慢、坚决，使得康纳扭动起来。然后他换了个姿势，用舌头舔掉那些黏液。当他把它吞进口中，康纳呻吟出声，好像他从来没体会过这种感受。也许他的确没有。海瑟姆退开一点，康纳的阴茎在火光下闪闪发亮，太他妈的诱人到让海瑟姆想就这样坐上去骑他。他有好些年没想这么干过。然而他没有，他挪到一边。

让康纳转身跪在地上会让事情更容易。海瑟姆知道这一点，但转而开始帮他脱衣服。靴子，袜子，裤子，直到他腰部以下都赤裸着，贴同样赤裸的地板上。停顿一小会儿之后，海瑟姆帮康纳重新穿上靴子。康纳从鼻子里哼了一声，显然被他只有需要光着的地方光着这件事逗笑了。接着海瑟姆解开腰带，褪下裤子，露出自己的阴茎。康纳看着他，脸色和声音都不再有戏谑的成分。当海瑟姆抚弄着自己，跪在康纳腿间的时候，他接下来要做的事情昭然若揭。康纳不可能看不明白。

行李里有油。脱下手套（2）之后，他迅速找出来抹在自己身上，直到他的阴茎变得油亮。他把手指也抹上油，轻柔地抚上康纳的性器、双球和往后伸展的柔软皮肤，那里引向海瑟姆期待着的入口。海瑟姆又淋了些油，揉了揉藏在臀瓣之间的穴口。那里的肌肉紧缩得厉害，感觉完全无法进入。

“我不想把你弄疼，”海瑟姆说，抬眼看向康纳通红的脸，“但如果你不放松的话，肯定会很疼。”于是康纳点点头，把膝盖抬得高了些，靴子上的流苏乱七八糟。海瑟姆感觉包裹指尖的肌肉松弛下来，然而他没有把手指放进去。他希望最先插进去的东西是他的阴茎。于是他往后退了退，俯身将湿滑的顶端对准康纳的穴口。身体里窜过一阵期待的战栗，一路延伸到他的下腹，积起低低的热度。他继续俯身，蜷起膝盖，撑在一只手上，另一只手扶着阴茎，开始进入。

康纳的呼吸抖了一下。海瑟姆的心脏砰砰直跳，阴茎该死地抽痛，因为康纳又热又紧，大腿夹着他，小腿在他背后交叉，脚踝抵着他的腰窝。他把海瑟姆挤得更深了。海瑟姆大口喘着气，一手支在地上调整臀部的位置。康纳呻吟起来，头往后甩，发辫散乱，手指抓挠着地面。海瑟姆在他体内动作，感觉到他的穴肉包裹着自己，一会儿收紧一会儿放松，一会儿收紧一会儿放松，好像海瑟姆的阴茎对他来说几乎大到吞不进去。然后康纳动了动，贴着他调整姿势，迫使他进得更深。海瑟姆被他引得用一种更缓慢、深入的节奏动作，让他咬紧牙关，绷紧下颌。海瑟姆发现自己很喜欢看康纳现在的样子，看他裸露的脖子上短暂地爆出青筋。他忍不住更用力地操干，往前顶胯发出肉贴肉的响声。

康纳先到了。海瑟姆甚至还没碰过他的阴茎，他已经弄到海瑟姆和他自己的肚子上。他射得又多又猛，似乎把自己都吓到了。他从牙缝里呜咽出声，手指死死钳住海瑟姆的肩膀。海瑟姆停下动作，体会着康纳本就紧缩的肉穴怎样无法控制地把他的性器痉挛着夹得更紧。快感在他体内撞击轰鸣，完全盖过了寒冷。他垂下眼睛，正好对上刚刚睁眼看向他的康纳。

视线相接并非他们的本意，然而这件事还是起到了效果。康纳的穴肉又收紧了，海瑟姆略微挪动了一下臀部。直到这一刻为止，他一直对自己的自控能力深信不疑，可突如其来的高潮就像背后的一记闷棍：他们的目光交织在一起，而他低吼着释放在康纳里面。这个瞬间，他猛地意识到两人刚刚做完的事情有多么亲密。从康纳脸上的表情看来，他此时抱有同样的想法。

“康纳，”海瑟姆说。

“父亲，”康纳回答。海瑟姆退了出来。康纳的穴口一片滑腻，沾着油和曾经参与创造了他的精液。当海瑟姆皱着眉头用手指揉搓那里，康纳好像理解了他的意思。他们是父亲和儿子。他们是一样的，却依然不同。海瑟姆·肯威将一直以某种方式存在于康纳的身体里，而让他惊讶的是，康纳似乎也存在于他的身体里。

他们在毯子底下入睡，肢体交缠。尽管海瑟姆告诉自己这么做只是为了取暖。早上，康纳站起来，转过身褪掉裤子，而海瑟姆让他就站在那里；他们倚着火堆上方墙上的一处横梁，就着余烬的温度性交。康纳射在木灰上和海瑟姆近乎镇定的手上，海瑟姆射在他体内，嘴贴着他的后颈。

海瑟姆试图给他的儿子上一课，然而现状似乎演变成了一次对两人的教训。康纳认为这件事意味着结束，性会让他们的血缘关系变得毫无意义。他则认为康纳属于他，并试图证明这一点。如今，他意识到，无论结局如何，他们都属于彼此。至少在现在，这件事并不意味着结束，而意味着一个开始。

海瑟姆本来没打算让事情往这个方向发展。然而，当他们离开木屋走进森林，当康纳在前面带路而他跟在后头，他发现自己并不后悔。也许有一天他会感到后悔，但那一天不会是今天。

Fin  
2020-10

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> （1）原文为12英寸，合30厘米。  
> （2）原文如此，虽然海瑟姆的服装中不含手套，姑且认为是太冷了所以找了一双。


End file.
